


深海

by CFWYYQQ



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CFWYYQQ/pseuds/CFWYYQQ
Relationships: Bottom Monkey D. Luffy - Relationship, Monkey D. Luffy & Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy - Relationship, Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro, Roronoa Zoro - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	深海

他不知道是谁先开始的。

这个吻是谁先开始的。

他极尽温柔地舔吻着路飞的皮肤。指尖的纹路，掌心的薄茧，肩膀的疤，眼睛底下的伤痕和胸前长出的新肉。

是咸的。

身下的人又是颤抖着，又是哭着，又是在笑："索隆……你不要这样，像条狗一样……"

他没有回答他。

他用唇舌吻住了他的嘴。眼泪和抗议都被吞进喉咙里。

他温柔地舔舐着路飞的舌头，一遍又一遍。

像是耐心安慰孩子的家长。

"唔……索隆，喘不过气来了……"

啵滋的口水声停在整个船舱里，路飞粗粗地喘着气。

他狠狠地看着索隆，"混 蛋……不要可怜我……"

"别因为可怜我，就做出这种事。"

像是没听到他的愤怒，绿头发的剑士全然不顾地附身又吻了上来。

路飞一拳挥了出去，却被很好的躲开。

很快又开始缺氧了……

唇舌交换的唾液带着点甜味。

他泄愤地砸着身上人的背，狠狠地，像是对待自己的仇人。

直到他摸到脸上不属于自己的眼泪。

【"我没有哥哥了……"】

【"我什么……都没有了……呜呜呜……"】

无力感。

一种深深的无力感攫住了索隆。

他没有任何办法缓解他的痛苦。

"索隆，你……哭了？"少年想要推开趴在自己身上的人，那人却纹丝不动地嵌在他身上。

"还有我。我们。"

像是过了很久。

"我知道的。"少年坚定地说，索隆感觉背被一下一下地安抚着。

"别像那样离开我。"

细碎的吻又开始落在颈侧，路飞轻哼了一声。

剑士手上长年握剑形成的茧疤，轻轻地刮过他的乳首。

"唔……"

绿发男人果然很坏心眼。

从胸前草草略过后，就褪下了他身上的所有衣物，舔吻起他的脚尖。

虔诚地。

月光皎洁，透过窄窄的窗口，撒在远处的地板上。

身上的男人，正在黑暗中注视着他，犹如一头潜伏的野兽。

"索隆果然好帅……"

撒娇般地抱住了索隆，刚刚的坏心情似乎烟消云散。

男人的手指覆上路飞的分身，轻柔地套弄起来。

"唔……哈啊…不要………"路飞有些退缩地侧开了身体，却被索隆覆身衔住了嘴唇。

手中的动作没有停过，唇舌间的交锋让他心情恍惚。

心跳……好快……

饮鸩止渴般，路飞单手按住了要离开自己的头，狠狠地吻了上去。

他并不懂接吻。

更不会像索隆那样温柔地，令他沉溺的亲吻。

他只会横冲直撞地搜刮着索隆的口腔。

气息交换。

是索隆的味道。

他下意识紧了紧抱住索隆脖颈的右手。

另一只手却被索隆拉着，摸到了一个硬邦邦的物体。

"好厉害……索隆的好大……"没有意识到将会发生什么的路飞，单纯地赞叹到。

索隆却像是受到了鼓舞，低下头又吻住了他的嘴唇。

舌头撬开了齿关，溜进他湿热的口腔，甜蜜的津液顺着微敞的嘴角流下。

他缠绕起他的舌头，温柔地挑逗起来，还一边吮吸着少年想要后退的舌尖。

"唔……哼嗯~娇哼从鼻腔划出，路飞已气息不稳地瘫在床上。

索隆好心地放过他，湿热的口腔已顺着嘴角又吸又咬地划过耳侧，划过光滑的脖颈，划过锁骨。

来到胸前。

温热的湿气一下子包裹住胸前，让路飞发出触电般的呻吟，"哈……嗯~"

索隆也没有停下牵着路飞的手，指导着他做出更加令他舒服的事。

少年纤细的指节攀上他的柱体，生涩又紧张地上下动作着。

"唔嗯……"触电般的低吼也从索隆的嘴里传出。

索隆轻轻地用舌头划过路飞的乳尖，再包裹起那粒肉球，轻轻地搅动着，吮吸着。

"索隆……不要……"少年抗拒突如其来的未知快感，"哈阿……"却被口中的呻 吟埋没。

"滋滋"的口水声，像是最佳的催情剂。那听起来糜 烂又充满欲望。

"路飞，"野兽抬起头，"还有我。"

如羽毛般轻柔的亲吻又落在他的额头，发间还有耳侧。

少年轻笑："索隆真的好像只狗，到处都亲……"

那人却像没听到一样，依旧亲吻着他。

从头到脚。

仔细而又珍视。

"嗯~"从鼻腔轻哼出来的调调软了几个度，带着一丝甜腻，"啊~~嗯……索隆~"

被含住 下 体的少年无力地瘫在床上，身体的一切知觉仿佛都集中到那里。

他快要爆炸……

他不知道该怎么办，双手也无处安放。

直到被索隆牵着。

温暖的掌心像是最好的安慰。

索隆轻轻地舔 了舔他的 柱 体，又含住底下的囊袋，舌头尖打着转地撩拨着软糯的球体。

湿热的口腔开始转移，一点一点地吞噬着他。

直到他感觉自己整个被包裹住。

"唔 啊 ~~"他的后背触电般地弓起，"嗯……啊 ~"

索隆的舌 头 缠 上他的 柱 身，一转又一转，最后轻柔地抵上他的顶部，舔过他的马眼。

那里早就开始投降，有液体不断地分泌出来。

他都一一尝尽。

"嗯 啊……哈~ 舒 服……"少年未经情事，浑身的知觉都用来感受这场温柔的口交。

他只能任自己在欲望里沉浮。

"索隆~"他的手不自觉地伸进索隆的头发里，"啊……好舒服……"

索隆开始了吞吐，含着可怜的小东西，由深及浅。

"喔哦……啊 ~ ~哈 阿……"

又像是记起什么，少年在攀上巅峰时，一边叫嚷着"索隆不要"，又发出异样情动的 娇 吟。

索隆把口中收敛的 白 浊吐到手指上，摸索着就要伸进去。

高潮过后的路飞似乎恢复了理智，抓住他的手说着："不要。"

"索隆为什么要这样讨好我？"

今晚一直沉默的男人终于开了口。

他平静地看着月色微光下，路飞清亮的眼睛。

"谁会因为可怜做这种事。"

"是喜欢。"

是珍视。

是崇拜。

是虔诚的爱，是眼底的光，是托付的生命。

"索隆……也是最重要的。"

"我知道。"

他当然知道，在这个情寄大海的时代，所有人的悲伤和苦难都诉说给了大海。

而这个人诉说给了他。

他依赖着自己。

他也依赖着他。

少年背负的远不比任何人少。

而男人是不可以轻言痛苦的。

"我要继续了。"索隆极为色情地用下 体 蹭 了 蹭已经软掉的小路飞。

手指带着精液探了进去。

"唔……"后面突然被伸入一根手指的感觉并不好，路飞不安分地乱动着。

感觉到他的焦虑，索隆又开始亲吻着身下的人。

少年像是突然想明白了什么，惊喜地抱住他的脖子兴奋地说着："啊……索隆好温柔……原来索隆是个这么温柔的人啊~"

他轻轻地笑着，带着一点惩罚意味地咬了下路飞的喉结。

少年口中的词立马就变了，"啊……果然还是野兽啊，野兽……"

身后的手指探入了三根，索隆一进一出地扩张着。肠道不断分泌出液体，变得湿润又温暖。

后 穴 吸搅着他的指头，他轻轻地往里探，身下的人发出难以自抑的 娇 喘。

"呼啊……啊~索隆……太里面了~"

柔软的指腹抚过他的 内壁，摸索着。

"路飞，别动，会让你很舒服的……"

身下的人，却孩子气地扭动地更加厉害，似乎想让放在里面的东西快点出来。 

"啊——"少年突然地惊呼出声，双手紧紧地扣住索隆的肩胛骨。

男人的手指却意外地触碰到了 后) 穴) 深 处的凸起物，他坏心眼地按压起来。

怀里的黑发少年沉浸在情 欲里，索求地紧 攀着他的身体。

"唔……啊 啊 ~~索~隆~~嗯 啊 啊~哈 啊~"

他突然想要看清黑暗中他的脸。

平时傻气而又单纯的这张脸，染上情欲是什么样的呢。

他坏心眼地抽出了手指，轻咬起路飞的耳垂。

如隔靴搔痒般低沉着嗓子："路飞，我可以进来吗？"

像是突然被打扰进食的猫咪，后穴的抽空，让他不满起来。

路飞撒泼地捶着索隆的后背。

"索隆怎么这样！这种事怎么问我？"

男人轻轻地笑了起来，仿佛连胸腔里也感染了这份快乐。

他揽着路飞的腰，一把将他抱了起来，"缠好。"

橡胶人听话的把双腿缠在他的腰上，发烫的 硬 物 抵上少年的屁股。

索隆扶着自己的下身慢慢地从穴口插了进去。

"唔呃……嘶……痛痛痛……"少年无力地拍打着索隆的肩膀，整个人完全地挂在了索隆身上。

只进去了一点。

他托起路飞的臀) 瓣，换着角度地挤了进去。

"嗯啊……"路飞泄愤地咬着他的肩膀，"坏蛋索隆！"

直到感觉到自己整根没入，他才拍拍路飞的屁股，好心安慰着："是是。"

后)xue 被撑满的感觉，让少年有点后悔。

男人每走一步，都狠狠地碾过他的敏 感点。

像是有一把随时悬在肉上的刀。

每走一步，他都惊叫连连。

有些怪异而又羞耻的快感抓住了他的头皮。

"啊嗯……啊啊……慢…"

"……慢……慢点"

终于停下来了。

他在享受着这奇妙的余韵的同时，看到男人将一床软被铺在了地上。

接着他就和索隆一起倒了下去。

"我想看着你。"

莹莹的月光，仿佛给身上的男人渡上一层玉色。

他伸手穿过他绿色的头发，又看他通红的耳尖。

深夜的静谧和交错的呼吸声。

他轻轻地抚上他眼前的疤。

只有大海才知道这些伤痛吧。

就像除了这个人，他也不愿意让任何人看到。

那些黑暗的，孤独的，痛苦的，不甘的。

没有人规定他该是什么样子的。

可他背负的梦想与要守护的人和事，都让他不允许。

他就应该温暖快乐而强大。

他不强大，就什么都守护不了。

成长的阵痛，让他在两年后有时会变得异常沉默。

不过还好，还有人在。

他还有伙伴。

他还有可以依赖的对象。

这个人的亲吻总是很温柔，与他孤僻甚至有些冷漠的外表格格不入。

他总是和自己很默契，总是全身心地信任着自己，也无条件地包容着自己的孩子气，也总是指引着自己。

路飞很清楚自己在他心里有多重要，尽管他极少言明心意。

【"我的命都是他的。"】

"我们做吧。"少年开口。

就像点燃最后一场烟火，把一切的苦痛烧尽在这场欢愉里。

索隆得到了指令，他把留恋在自己脸上的手指握住，吻在了唇边。

少年在他身下，涨红着脸，黑色的碎发随意地散在耳边，露出光洁的额头。染上情欲的双眼像是盛着一抔酒，偏偏没有任何遮掩地直白地看着他。

他没办法不沉溺。

他狠狠地冲撞着身下人的身体，把所有破碎的高亢的呻 吟 含进嘴里。

就这样沉溺下去。

男人的 器 具 硬的吓人，像是一块烙铁，烙着他柔软的肠壁。

湿热的 后 穴紧紧地包裹着他的下体， 娇嫩的肠肉不断收绞着那滚烫的异物。

他欢愉地低吼着，朝着那深处的温暖捅去。

"啊……啊 啊……嗯 啊~啊 啊啊~哈……"从一开始的落泪，到少年只能凭着本能言语。

"哈阿~~~索……隆……啊啊~慢一点~"

身下的少年微眯着双眼，一副情动的模样。胸口也被染上粉色，他俯下 身 含 住胸 前 挺 立的红果，手指攀上那颤巍巍地吐露着精液 的 下体。

"呜呜~哈啊啊~~~啊嗯~~"路飞发出像小猫一样的娇吟，声音已经完全变了调。

"索……隆~~~啊啊~轻点……嗯~哈啊~~"

横冲直撞的男人变缓了交合的速度，细细地碾磨起身下人的前 列 腺。

少年因此升入云端，他的前 端不断分 泌出晶莹的液体。

脚趾蜷起，紧紧地贴合在男人的腰上，发出一声比一声高昂的呻吟。

肉 壁不断分泌出黏滑液体，发出咕兹的水声。

男人又开始冲撞起来，噼啪的肉体碰撞声响听起来异样的色情。

"路飞……嘶……"

少年沉浸在快感里，轻声地应和着。

"唔……喜欢你…"男人妥协般地趴在路飞肩头，吐出这句话对他来说并不易。

体内的巨物又涨大了几分，少年一边惊呼着，一边破碎地回应着。

"嗯~啊啊~我……呼哈~~也喜欢~啊啊~嗯哈~~索隆~~"

"喜欢……啊啊~"

他颤抖着和男人一起 射出，滚烫的精液淋在他的内壁上。

极致的快 感仿佛将路飞高高抛起，下一秒如坠深海。

海里面冰冷而又寂静，他不断地往下坠，唯有那个男人伸手抓住了自己，在坠入深海之前。

男人温柔地亲吻着他因(生理) 反应而涌出的眼泪。

他被这种柔软的触感逗得发痒，"……嘻嘻，好痒……"

"我不会像那样离开你，你有意见吗？海贼王。"

"没有。"

——End——


End file.
